


It's you

by KnightOfLoyalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My friend read this and her first response was "Why" so that should warn you enough I think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty
Summary: Their confessions are heard only by endless space and the timeless void.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 251





	It's you

“It’s you.”

Those words were said by two voices, both with admiration, crimson eyes meeting olive ones. 

The green eyed boy gave a small wheeze and laughed, the other chuckled lightly. “You’re that prince, right?” He said, catching his breath. “Technoblade?”

Techno nodded. “And you’re Dream?” The prince asked.

The blonde boy nodded and bowed, an arm over his chest and the other spread out. “The one and only,” he said with a wide grin.

The pink haired boy huffed out a laugh and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

Dream chuckled along, before smiling at the other and extending out his right hand. “But really, it’s an honor to meet you, your highness.”

Techno made a face at that—Dream chortled and covered his mouth—but shook his hand regardless. “It’s an honor to meet you too.”

“So,” Techno continued. “This seat is free then?”

Dream’s eyes widened for a moment, though quickly narrowing with confusion. “Would you not prefer to sit with the other champions?” He asked, pointing vaguely to the other rows.

Techno followed where Dream pointed and he spotted the other previous champions, talking animatedly among each other two rows over.

“No,” he answered plainly, turning back to face Dream.

“Oh..” he quietly muttered, lowering his hand. “Then. Sure! Yeah, it’s free!”

“Thank you.”

The both of them took their seats as a booming voice echoed through the arena, welcoming all the watchers and the participants. The crowd cheered wildly.

“You excited?” Techno heard him ask through the yelling around them.

“Nervous,” he answered, “but yeah.”

“You’ll do great! Which bracket are you in?”

“The fifth one, I think. You?”

“Uhm. Fourth.”

“Shame. Seems like we won’t be facing each other unless we get to the finals.”

“I better see you there then.”

There was a grin on Dream’s face, something between mischievous, challenging, and excitement.

Techno liked it. It wasn’t something he saw on a regular basis, and a change of pace was long overdue. And he, admittedly, felt the same way. So he smiled back at him, equally challenging.

“So be it.”

* * *

“Just tell me where he is, Phil.” He held the iron dagger steady at the fae’s neck.

“Or what?” The blonde man shot back, glaring at the masked man. “Who the hell are you anyway? Hiding behind that mask of yours-”

“Who I am,” he said, “does not matter.

“But tell me, former King of Fae, would you like to see your children again?”

“You-!” Philza instinctively reached for his sword, gripping the handle.

But then he felt a burning.

It was familiar to him.

Still eternally painful.

“Don’t even try, Philza.” The masked man warned, pressing the iron blade onto Phil’s neck.

Phil heard a heavy sigh.

“Just tell me where the Blood God, or whatever he’s being called now, is. If you do, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur, will be fine.”

Icy blue eyes glared daggers into the man’s face.

But, trusting that Techno would be fine, he relented.

Dream, on his horse, galloped away from the forest, hoping the lie he told would hold up for long enough.

The Kaira Woods huh?

He was much more aware of the ring that hung around his neck as he wondered if he’d even make it there.

* * *

“You’re here.”

Olive-green eyes looked up at him.  _ Were they always that pretty? _

“Techno!” The blonde yelled excitedly.  _ Cute. _

Techno really wasn’t expecting a hug, but he welcomed it—as well as he could—nevertheless.The smell of earth lingered on Techno when they parted. A brief memory of Dream telling him how he’d often train in the forest with his best friends came to mind.  _ Has it been that long since they met? _

He ignored the staring eyes from all around them.

“Thanks for inviting me by the way,” Dream said. “Can I ask why though?”

Techno slightly tilted his head. “I’m usually allowed to invite one person, and it’s usually Tommy since Wilbur invites Niki most of the time, but he—” and he watched as Dream’s eyes lit up with interest “— wasn’t allowed to go this time.”

“Tommy? Tommy Innit? You know Tommy?” Dream asked, almost in disbelief.

“Who wouldn’t by now?” Techno shot back with a laugh. Dream followed suit.  _ And did really Techno miss that laugh this much? _

Tommy’s popularity was a mixture of, both, fame and infamy. But it was still interesting that Dream, a commoner from an entirely different kingdom, knew of him.

And they talked. Techno was only vaguely aware of the passage of time until Wilbur, quite suddenly, appeared next to him. He announced his presence with a cough and a reminder that, for the first dance, Techno needed to find someone to dance with.

Wilbur had Niki and Techno really didn’t get to think about it.

“Is everything okay?” Dream asked, watching Techno’s slowly dawning fear before turning to Wilbur. “Is he okay?”

“Well he might be in trouble if he doesn’t find someone to dance with soon,” Wilbur explained. Dream nodded. “It’s usually some girl who’s just, ya know, mostly going for him because status. But I guess there hasn’t been any because he’s been preoccupied with… you.”

There was this glint of mischief and realization in Wilbur’s eyes that Techno didn’t like.

Wilbur, a barely hidden smile on his face and a Cheshire grin in his voice, turned to Techno and asked. “Why don’t you just ask him?”

**“What.”**

_ “What?” _

“Well it’s the most convenient,” Wilbur defended, “and it’s literally about to start so you better get  _ someone _ , Techno.”

Techno, in the end, did  _ not _ get someone else to dance with. So, with a red tint in his cheeks Techno offered his right hand to him with a bow.

Dream, equally red, trying not to laugh every couple seconds, accepted.

“Fair warning,” Dream said as they took a position in the center of the hall.

Techno intertwined his left hand with Dream’s right. “Hm?”

“I have no idea how to dance.”

Techno let out a chuckle, guiding Dream’s left hand so it rested on his shoulder. “Well I knew this was gonna be a train wreck, if we’re being honest here. I’ll teach you as we go along, I don’t care if you step on my feet anyways. I’ve suffered worse.”

Dream chuckled, frowning with confusion. “As in from combat or your other dancing partners?”

“The latter.”

Dream wheezed. “Ouch.”

“Yeah and  _ oh no- _ ” Techno barely realized that the song started, registering half a second late. Dream let out that contagious wheezing laugh once again.

And they danced.

Albeit terribly at first, Techno giving an on the spot lesson. But he found that Dream was a quick learner, though he looked down often to try and not step on Techno’s foot. They laughed each time he did though.

The judgment he could feel from his parents and all the others was easier to ignore.

When the song ended, they parted and bowed to each other.

It was further into the night when Dream expressed curiosity in exploring the castle. Techno didn’t even hesitate before offering his hand and giving Dream and full-fledged tour.

When Dream left, the only thought in Techno’s mind was wondering when they’d meet again.

* * *

Dream opened the door to the base and slammed it shut. “He’s in the east!” He announced as he ran down to the meeting room.

“Dream!” Four different voices yelled.

“You’re okay!”

“Did he hurt you?”

Dream waved the concerns off and pointed to the large map spread out over the meeting room table. “The faerie said he was in the east,” he  _ lied _ , “somewhere in the forest of Cree.”

“A lead??” Sapnap groaned. “Fucking finally!”

“Language!” Bad yelled. Then he turned to Dream. “First and foremost, you’re okay right?”

Dream gave a nod, his heart  _ racing _ .

“Then good! Great job, Dream!”

There was a chorus of “Hell yeah”s and “Let’s go”s.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “Anyway. All we need to do now is to get supplies and plan a route.

“Fastest way is through Versan village and Amaranth town. So we can make pit stops there if we need too.”

His eyes glanced over to the top of the map, and  _ shit it was far. _

“I think we should stop there anyways, see if we can gather information on where this ‘Blood God’ is,” Bad suggested.

They all nodded, in agreement.

Dream’s mind sorted through dozens of ideas.

“We leave two days from now,” Dream said.

“Should be enough time to gather supplies I think,” Ant said. “Me and Bad will get the provisions ready, you guys can get potions and get our armor fixed up.”

“So it’s settled then,” George said.

“Let’s kill the blood God.”

* * *

“Where’d you get that ring?”

The sky was painted in hues of orange and red; the clouds, windswept, caught those colors and deepened them into a dark violet. Techno watched as people walked through the darkening streets of Ralei below. Lamp-lighters began to light the street lamps.

It was beautiful.

But Techno’s attention was on Dream. He had missed the blonde’s contagious laughter. He had missed his freckled face that looked like the stars in the night sky. He had missed the olive eyes that were so full of  _ life _ .

_ Life. _

That was what Dream reminded him of. There was a steadfast passion that burned inside of Dream that Techno admired, unwavering and true.

“Techno?”

“Hm?”

Dream pointed to the ring that rested on Techno’s index finger. A silver ring with an inset ruby gem.

“Oh. It was my father’s,” Techno replied. “I think. I’ve never seen him wear it but he said he’d kept it for a while now.”

“Huh. My parents,” Dream began, “gave me this.” He held up a thin silver band hanging from a small chain necklace.

The silver rings reflected the light of the setting sun.

There was yelling coming from behind them and Techno heard his name being called. He let out a sigh. “When do you think we’ll meet again?”

Dream groaned. “I don’t know if we will.”

There was a moment of quiet as Techno thought. “Then, how about a trade?”

“What?”

“I’ll give you this ring and you give me yours,” Techno explained. “A memento to remember each other by.”

Dream visibly perked up, a small smile on his face.  _ And holy shit he was beautiful _ . “That sounds nice,” he said.

“It’s a deal then.”

Techno held Dream in an embrace before he left. Something he’d done to very few people and he lingered for far longer than what he knows is normal. Dream hugged him back, tightly wrapping his arms around Techno.

“I’ll see you next time.”

* * *

Dream left them the first night they stayed at an inn. 

Versan village was a day’s journey, they managed to get there right before night fell on horseback. They got two rooms. One for Antfrost and Bad, the other for George, Dream, and Sapnap.

He waited until the other two fell asleep before grabbing his supplies, and leaving.

He lied when Sapnap woke up, incoherently asking him where he was going.

“Bathroom,” he said.

The only response he got was a muffled sound and quiet snoring.

He pulled up his cloak’s hood when he got downstairs. He placed two silver coins on the innkeeper's reception table and told her to say that he went early to scout the road toward. The plump young woman with sharp eyes smiled and nodded.

He whispered goodbyes as he stepped out the front door and left.

He carefully and quietly woke up his horse. Instinctively, his hand reached for the ring that hug around his neck. He supposes it was a sort of comfort for him. In the light of the waning moon, he prayed he’d have enough time to reach Techno before they could track him down.

And he knew they could.

After all, they were the best bounty hunters around.

* * *

Techno never took off the ring.

When Philza and Wilbur asked about it, where his father’s ring had gone. He hesitated before answering honestly.

“I traded it.”

When pressed for  **why** he did it.

**Well.** “Uhhhhh….” Techno kept quiet.

“Wait.” Wilbur suddenly said. “Who did you trade it with.”

He was silent for a moment. “Dream…?”

Wilbur went wide eyed and looked like he barely stopped himself from laughing. “Do you,” he started, barely stifling his laugh. “Do you like him, Techno?”

And Techno hesitated. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew he was head over heels for the blonde but. “Uhhhhhh…..”

“Just say it, Techno.” Wilbur pressured, a wide grin on his face.

“… yes…”

* * *

They found him far quicker than he predicted they would.

And he didn’t want to fight them.

So he ran.

“HE’S HERE!”

_ Shit. _

The small town of Derei was the second settlement on the way to the Kaira woods. And although Dream really didn’t have time to appreciate it, he liked just how narrow the roads, paths and alleys were and how maze-like it was.

He managed to climb onto a roof without them seeing him and watched. They ran around the buildings, desperately searching for him.

And then he watched as they split up to cover more ground.

_ Dream did what he had to do to run. _

_ He did not kill them. _

_ He would never. _

_ But he’d never forget the look in George’s eyes as he dropped down in front of him and swung his axe. _

* * *

Techno had no choice but to run.

He had told Philza and no one else.

The Kaira woods was far and incredibly vast. Phil told him of a hidden glade that he could hide in for a time.

It was… calm.

There was a stream that ran through it, the water crystal clear. The sky was partially covered by branches, allowing Techno to rest in the cool shade. Flowers of various shades and kinds bloomed in the patches of sunlight.

There were signs of people, yes, leftovers of a campfire. But they were old and hadn’t been touched in a long, long time.

Techno set up camp.

It was relaxing.

For months, maybe a year or two, he stayed there. Even in the winter months.

He’d even manage to set up a makeshift home, hidden from everyone. Each night he’d sleep under the canopy, watching the stars that peeked through them.

But he wasn’t always alone.

Phil visited every few weeks, and he was always welcome. Wilbur sometimes came by and he’d play songs on that guitar of his. Tommy always came by with someone else. Be it Phil or Wilbur or even Tubbo. But there was also a time where Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy all came by to visit together.

And it was peaceful for a time.

And then Phil’s message reached him.

Bounty hunters.

Five of them.

Apparently, the ‘masked man’ ambushed Phil and threatened him with an iron sword.

_ The fucking masked son-of-a-bitch threatened me using Wilbur and Tommy! _

And so he was prepared when a man in a green cloak stepped into the clearing.

He had hidden himself, and waited.

No one followed.

_ And so he attacks from behind. _

_ And he does not hesitate to put his blade through the man’s chest. _

“Did you really think you could take me alone?” He asks as the other falls to his knees, doubling over and clutching at his chest.

The man doesn’t answer. Instead, he tears off his mask and throws it to the side. Techno can hear him gasping for air.

He kicks the man in the face.

Hard enough for the man to fall on his back.

The familiarity hits Techno near instantly.

The man is  _ handsome _ . His face is covered by scars, a dozen or so healed cuts. Freckles decorate his face  _ like stars in the night sky _ .  _ Olive-green eyes _ stare up at the canopy with a thousand yard stare.

A pool of dread settles in techno’s stomach.

And as he kneels over the man’s body, something in the back of his mind begins praying.

The pool sinks as he finds a small chain around the man’s neck.

When he sees the ring, the ruby all too familiar, all he could do was cradle Dream’s body in his arms.

His hand trembles as he gently brushes Dream’s hair out of his face. He presses his forehead against Dream’s and  _ begs  _ for forgiveness.

Apologies spill out of his mouth, none above a whisper.

And he watches as Dream blinks, those beautiful olive-green eyes focusing on Techno.

And he  _ cries. _

He remembers the last time he cried, something about a cut on his knee when he was a child.

_ How insignificant it is compared to this. _

He chokes back a sob when Dream reaches up and touches Techno’s face, undoubtedly wet with tears.

He feels the hand trail further up and he feels his hair fall loose.

The hand falls back to Dream’s side and Techno watches as Dream smiles.

A small smile of genuine happiness, one that reminded him of _the morning sun,_ so **_true_** and **_pure_** and **_warm_** _. And Techno does not deserve that warmth._

And Techno prays to the skies above, though knows it’s futile.

“...please…” Techno pleads, as his beloved’s eyes close. “...I love you…”

He never gets a response and never will.

* * *

Dream hears death come from behind him and it’s his mistake.

He should’ve been smarter and he could’ve approached this better. 

But he didn’t and now he’s paying the price.

A cry escapes from his mouth as pain blooms in his chest.

And he knows his time is up.

Both he and Techno know where and how to strike an enemy to kill them, and how slowly it would do so.

He feels the sword being pulled out in excruciating slowness.

Clutching at his chest, he falls to his knees.

He  _ can’t  _ **_breathe._ **

He claws at the knot that holds his mask in place and tears it off.

He struggles to inhale the northern air.

It’s cold and it  _ hurts. _

He’s going to die.

There is no chance of surviving and he knows this.

And he regrets things.

He feels tears slowly run down his face as he cries.

This is how his friends, his best friends, his family, will remember him.

A traitor.

And he wishes he could say sorry.

He wishes he could beg them for forgiveness.

He wishes he could see them one more time.

He wishes he could see Sapnap for one last time. Tell him how glad he was to have met him. Tell him how proud he was of him.

He wishes he could see George. Reminisce over their shared stories once more. And tell him how proud he was of him too.

He wishes he could see Bad. To tell him thank you for always being there, for his unrelenting kindness. To tell him how appreciated he was. 

He wishes he could see Ant.

He wishes he could see Punz.

Callahan.

Alyssa.

Sam.

But wishes aren’t always granted.

A leather boot meets his face and it shocks him back to the present reality.

He faces the sky, sunlight peeks through the leaves and it feels too bright.

Had Techno been talking?

He didn’t hear.

Techno.

Right.

He’s the reason Dream came here.

He wonders if Techno even remembers him.

The ring that hangs around his neck feels heavy and cold.

A shadow blocks the light from reaching his eyes.

A darkness that he can’t get rid off dances around his vision.

And it hits him that this is it.

That this is how he goes.

That this is happening.

That this is now.

That these are going to be his last thoughts.

That he is dying.

And then, on edge of his senses, he feels the chain around his neck being shifted.

He suddenly feels himself being cradled, his hair brushed gently out of his face.

He feels a light pressure on his forehead, the light completely disappearing for a moment.

And he hears a soft whisper of a dozen apologies.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

He blinks.

The light created a halo around the man’s silhouette.

Techno looks ethereal.

And he thinks he could understand why he’d been dubbed a god.

A splash of cold lands on Dream’s cheek.

Tears?

He doesn’t think he’d ever seen Techno cry before.

His hand reaches up, himself unsure where he even found the energy, and touches Techno’s face.

It’s cold and wet, the tears leaving streaks down his cheek.

He reaches up more and pushes a lock of the pink hair from behind Techno’s ear.

And it falls like a curtain, shielding both their faces.

He lets his hand fall to his side and smiles.

And he’s strangely calm now.

Almost glad.

Techno would be the last person he'd see and he was glad.

_ I missed you. _

He has no energy left to speak.

_ I missed you. So much. _

Damn it.

_ I missed you. I’m sorry. It’s okay. I forgive you. _

And he hears it before he succumbs to eternal sleep. “...please… I love you..”

The words echo in his mind.

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> The original idea of this I got when listening to "Saint Benard" by Lincoln. I got to the line "There's really just one thing that we have in common; Neither of us will be missed" and I was thinking about the Dream SMP and my brain just went off.
> 
> This story somehow evolved from that so that's Fun.


End file.
